Finding Our Paths
by Eternal Sorrows
Summary: Betrayal and innocent tears. They arrived with no choice, some returning home, some not. Love, saddness, and true personalities appear, maybe for the better... or for the worse...


**A/N: I've decided to describe my characters before we start, just a basic deiscrption, because I don't want to go threw every detail, that will come in time though.**

**Melissa Ikay-** Dark honey colored hair that reaches her midback. Greyish blue eyes.

**Sophia Spirit- **Light brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Warm, forest brown eyes.

**Courtney Lanbanian- **Dirty blonde hair, lighter on top, darker underneath. Her eyes are warm hazel colored.

**Kathrine(Katie) Solarly-** Brown hair with blonde streaks in them and they reach her shoulder blades. Hazel eyes that flash green at times.

**Samantha(Sammy or Sam) Lunaris-** Really, really blonde hair (or Silver blonde hair) that reaches alittle past her shoulder blades. And has really deep blue eyes.

**So those are the five characters in the story. Also, this is a Mary-sure(!WARNING!) or somewhat, a mary-sue. Also I think I'm going to keep you guessing who is going with who. But you have been warned! **

**DISCLAIMER: This is the only time I'm writing this so pay attention. I DO NOT own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**

**To Find Yourself**

_**-Hopes**_

**Prologue**

The bell rang on a cloudy day of Los Almos. The desert heat subsited letting a cool breeze roll in, cooling down the students that have been pleged by the heat for so long. Two girls known as Samantha, and Kathrine walked out of their class that they dreaded. Honor's Science. They still had no idea how in the world they got into an honors class, but they did try their best no matter how much they hated.

"This is such a relief, to feel the cool wind blowing in our faces," Sammy announced as a gust of wind blew at them, wipping their hair wildly behind them. Sammy may enjoied it, but Katie certainly didn't.

"Whatever Sam, the wind is such an annyoing thing! No offence though, but I can't stand it," Katie agrued as they made their way against the wind towards their next class, Health. Katie knew Sammy loved the wind, no really she L-O-V-E-D the wind. No matter how windy it got she lifted her head high letting the wind rush to her.

"You just don't understand the beauty of it, that is all my friend," Sammy smiled, running her hand threw her silver blonde hair, trying to untangle the minor knots that were made from the wipes of gusts, as they entered health. Katie let out a sigh of relief as she took her seat, while Sammy took her seat right next to her, watching Katie pull out her brush she kept in her backpack.

Sammy sighed boredly as the teacher closed the door announcing that the class was about to start. She wondered what Melissa, Sophia, and Courtney were doing... Yes even Courtney, a childhood friend that had ditched all four of them for a new group of friends that hung out with her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend, Donn. It still hurt time from time, but she ingored the pain and hid all of her sorrow and grief under her bright smile. She felt like it was her fault that Courtney lefted, but it was...

As the teacher started a long, boring lecture of howsmoking was bad for your lungs, and etc., clatters banged hard on the windows. Sammy couldn't help but look over at the windows, watching rain fall, fall, and fall. She remembered a song, saying rain drops told a story, every timed it rained.

Closing her eyes, she started a war. Sleep, or listen. Rain continued to pour and pour and Sammy was starting to loes. Katie nudged her, jolting her awake for a few seconds, and her eyes soon drooped down again. Health was such a boring class to her...

"Please classes pay stricked attention. Classes that are on the ground level please make your way up stairs, to the second level. There has been a flood warning issued and Classes are to take pre caution at this moment."

The announcment made Sammy gasp. They had to be crazy. Their high school was not ment for things like this, floods and anything disasterous. They had no halls, everything was outside. So if everyone was to go onto the top floor, everyone would be crowded out in the rain...

Lighting skipped across the sky as Sammy's and Katie's class made their way threw the small level of water that had all ready lifted from the ground. Sammy didn't think it would raise so fast, unless she acutually fell asleep without her notice. Sammy turned to ask Katie but thunder roared which made Sammy jump at least a foot in the air, causing Katie to laugh.

"Sam your face was pricless," laughed Katie trying to lighten the mood of everyone. Sammy placed a hand over her heart and slightly shook her head.

"That wasn't funny Katie. And I do not want to sit out in the rain as the water rises and it continued to rain. We're going to get sick!" Sammy exclaimed, looking at the bottom floor. The water level had all ready risen again, and some students that were near the end trugged threw it. "Anyway why is it raining so hard? This is probably the first and worst flood we ever had here in Los Alomos. But I still don't get it... a sudden flood is something that isn't logical Katie."

"Hmm..." Katie paused and thought it over as she and Sammy were directed to the far side of the wall in the cornor on the second level. They cuddled up, and sat close to each other to keep warm. After a few mintues of listening to scared whispers, and whimpers she spoke, "I hate to agree with it but your right Sam. When you acutually turn to logic, that means there is something very wrong here.."

"Oh thanks Katie," Sammy replied sarcasticlly. They sat in silence listening to the fear that was in the air, and to the angry thunder. Sammy glanced at Katie who had closed her hazel eyes and burried her head into her wet knees. She soon turned her attention to the sky, and wondered. It felt like this had happened before, long, long ago.

It had been a half an hour and the water was half way up to the second level. Everyone's fear grew, and some moved to all ready cramped classrooms to avoid the rain.

"MELISSA!" cried a voice, making Sammy and Katie to look up, to see horror to come to their faces. Their other childhood friend, Melissa, had fell in the water, with a part of the railing that fenced everyone in. Sammy and Katie quickly stood up and ran to the person who cried for Melissa. Sophia. She and Courtney stood looking at the water with fear in their eyes. They knew Melissa couldn't swim, and with the current that was starting to rush undernealth them made them loes hope.

"What are you doing? Jump in after her!" Sammy yelped as she pushed her way threw, trying to make it there before the teachers. Katie was right behind her yelling at people to move. Courtney shook her head and backed away from the ledge, "I-I can't. I cant leave Donn."

"Courtney you idiot!" Sammy yelled, completly shocked to hear that she wouldn't dive in for Melissa. It was a matter of life or dealth and Courtney was worried about her boyfriend that was safe? Sam looked down at the water from the edge. The surface broke and came a gasping Melissa, trying to stay above the water. The current was slowly moving her away from everyone to the big water waste land, and she fell under the water again.

"Sophia, Courtney and Katie, I'm glad to have known you all," Sammy said all of a sudden. The three stood staring at her not understanding what she ment. When she jumped they finally reliezed what she ment.

"SAMMY!" cried Katie, grabbing the rail that hadn't fell, and wasleaning over watching Sammy hit the surface. She was underwater and the three friends watched silently with tension between them. Suddenly out of no where Sophia jumped in following Sammy.

"Sophia!" cried Courtney watching Sophia also disappear uinder the water.

" Well that does it, I'm going in to. Your coming with me Courtney," Katie announced, roughly grabbing Courtney by the arm.

"What... wait! No!" Courtney cried as Katie jumped dragging Courtney along with her. When they hit the water, water thrusted them forward. Somehow in the process, Katie had let go of Courtney's arm, and they were both thrusted in different directions. When Katie broke threw the thin surface of the water, she notice the water was no longer rough. It was steady, and smooth. It was also placed in a forest she had never seen before. Ever. She glanced around and up on the shore layed an unconcious Sammy.

"Sam!" Katie cried, swimming tiredly towards Sammy. She suddenly reliezed that that she was extremly tired, and was at the mercy of her lost of strength. When she arrived at the shore next to Sammy. She felt herself slip into darkness.


End file.
